creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecna Cusick Union
History Early History Inception of the Union The looming war Tecna Weapons Tecna focuses on harnessing the power of the Telsa Generator, and electricity. Such things may include launchers of pure energy, Taser-like weapons and even power armour. These are produced less common than most of the Cusick weapons, as they take more time, but are effective nevertheless. Founding of Tecna Industries Tecna Creations Armour 'MK-1 Powered Firearms Protection Suit' The MK-1 PFPS was the first armour type, founded by Tecna Weaponry. (See article:MKI- Powered Firearms Protection Suit) 'MK-2 Powered Firearms Protection Suit' The MK-2 PFPS was a more effective, lighter version of the Armours made by Tecna Weaponry (See article: MKII- Powered Firearms Protection Suit) Weapons Pistols 'Tesla Revolver' The Tesla Revolver was the first weapon produced by Tecna Industries. It was a great success, and due to population demand after the prototype, it became purchasable to the public world. It has no need for ammunition, as it has a small generator to provide for the projectiles, only it overheats. (See article:Tesla Revolver) Rifles and Shotguns 'Blunder-ray' The Blunder-ray, originally a prototype, was found to be effective against a vast amount of soldiers and enemy forces. (See article: Blunder-ray) Launchers 'Tesla-bolt Launcher' The Tesla-bolt Launcher is a very powerful weapon, launching pure bolts of energy at the enemy, without a need to use ammunition, only a cool down time (See article:Tesla-bolt Launcher) Specialty Weapons Specialty Weapons are weapons created by Tecna Industries that cannot be sorted into any or the categories, or more than one of them. 'The Strom-bolzen' The Srrom-bolzen is a extreme prototype made by Tecna Industries. The Strom-bolzen fires a powerful bolt of electricity, that links to other people around the hit target. (See article:The Strom-bolzen) Cusick Weapons Cusick side of things try’s to focus on the old traditional weapons. That focuses on utilizing the old power of steam, rather than the new powers of electric. Things such as steam powered Gatling guns, muskets, armour and Biplane’s are created by this industry for the Technocracy of Rusilan, and are more standard use for its soldiers then those weapons of Tecna Industries. Founding of Cusick Industries Cusick Creations Armour 'Scout Rusilan Armour' Though from a distance the Scout Rusilan Armour looks clunky and heavy, it is actually quite light, made out of a special type of metal. However, this super light metal leads to its detriment, as it is quite weak, only giving limited protection. As such, this armour was given to Rusilan Scouts, in order to protect them from light enemy fire, while allowing them to travel fast and light. (Complete) (See main article:Scout Rusilan Armour) 'Standard Rusilan Armour' Designed by Cusick Industries, Standard Rusilan Armour is (as the name states) the standard armour for the Rusilan Military. It was designed for durability in combat, and is able to withstand sword blows as well as being rumoured to stop light musket fire. Nevertheless, this model still hands up in the battlefield (See main article:Standard Rusilan Armour) 'Elite Rusilan Armour' Elite Rusilan Armour is consider the peak of Cusicks armour designs, far surpassing the others in all key areas. Unlike the standard armour, it is much lighter and easier to carry, as well as being a little more protective in some areas. It can withstand the force of the more penetrative bullets, as well as being able to help the user walk and run faster due to its steam power. Despite all this, the Elite armour has limited use on the Battlefield, as it is costly to make and hard to manufacture. (See main article:Elite Rusilan Armour) Rifles 'Bronze Staff Musket' One of the first of Cusick’s creations, made by Sir Roger Edgehill Broughton himself during the days before the industries inception. It is still considered standard use by the Rusilan military, however, it is been slowly replaced by rifles such as the Roslen Repeater and sharpshooter. Still, it holds up as a testament to Sir Rogers’s gun engineering skill. (See main article:Bronze Staff Musket) 'Baraton Blunderbuss' Designed by Sir Roger, and built by Jospef Baraton, the Baraton Blunderbuss was the first of its kind. Firing a spread shot of shrapnel along with a jet of hot steam, it proved invaluable during close quarter engagements with the enemy. It was, and still is, in use by the Rusilan military whom still uses them to great number and effect (See main article:Baraton Blunderbuss) 'Roslen Repeater' 'Roslen Sharpshooter' Pistols 'Roslen Revolver' 'Rusilan Flintlock' Standard use by most officers of the Ruslian army, and a sidearm for most military men, the Rusilan Flintlock stands as a testament to Sir Rogers’s skill in firearms. It delivers a small musket ball onto the enemy, propelled by the power of steam. At short range, It could possibly tear through two people, showing its strength and power. (See main article:Rusilan Flintlock) Cannons 'MK5 Heavy Rusilan Pounder' 'MK4 Light Rusilan Pounder' Machine Guns 'Steam Gatling Gun' The Steam Gatling Gun in one of the latest inventions by Cuswick industries. It is only in short use by the Rusilan military, however only one is needed change the tide of battle. Powered by the force of steam, this weapon could potentially wipe out an entire army in a wave of bullets. (See main article:Steam Gatling Gun) Air Units 'AX6 Rusilan Zeppelin' 'AX10 Rusilan Zeppelin' 'The Leviathan' Extremely experimental, The Leviathan is a one of its kind. It is a massive airship, capable of levelling small towns and bombarding cities with its massive guns. It is considered the battleship of the sky, and the pinnacle of Cusicks zeppelin design. (In progress) (See main article:The Leviathan) Other 'Steamthrower' A prototype design by Cusick industries, the Steamthower is still in its creative stages. However, early tests of this weapon are showing that this weapon could be absolutely devastating in battle. It fires a hot jet of steam, burning all whom stand in its way. It potentially could dislodge the enemy from fortified positions, and leave them open to heavy rifle fire. (See main article:Steamthrower) Crossover Weapons Since these companies have now been closely linked by the Rusilan Government, the two have worked together numerous times to create weapons in time for the now looming war. Such weapons emphasise the combination of the power of steam and the power of electricity, creating many devastating weapons in which to be used. While many of these are prototypes, and remain as such, if used on the battlefield amass, they would be a force to be reckoned with. Quotes Trivia Category:Collaborative Works Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Tecna Cusick Union Category:Industries